Nick Fury had a sister?
by angelicmuseofnature
Summary: Hey my name is Josephine Ryhulio-Fury. I'm the sister of the famous Nick Fury. Yes I said Nick Fury, the leader of S.H.E.I.L.D and I haven't seen him in years because I've been on missions from all around the world one after another. Now I can finally see him again but it seem my work is never done for there is a threat and my brother needs MY help. Can I do it or fail trying?
1. Chapter 1

Hey my name is Josephine Ryhulio-Fury. I'm the sister of the famous Nick Fury. Yes I said _Nick Fury_ , the **leader** of S.H.E.I.L.D and I haven't seen him in years because I've been on missions from all around the world one after another.

Today I finished a mission that was conveniently in New York City where headquarters, The Hellicarrier, is now located. The Carrier is in the sky at the moment so I unfurled my wings to fly up there it took me about fifteen minutes to get to the landing strip. I landed while folding my wings to put them under my trench coat and saw agents saluting me so I guess they recognized me. I was led to where I presume that Nick was having a meeting.

I quietly opened the door and put suction cups at the tips of my hands and feet. As I climbed they didn't make a sound and I was right above Nick having a meeting with The Hulk, Ironman, Thor, Black Widow, and Captain America. I retracted the suction cups and unfolded my wings slightly to soften my landing as I landed on the table surprising everyone except Nick and my _bestie_ , Natasha.

I smiled," Hello brother, Natasha. It's been a while."

"Josephine. How did you get here," asked Natasha.

"You know using a wing or two. I always find a way," I smirked.

"Josephine you're right on time I was about to introduce you. Well everyone this is Josephine Fury. Stark don't even try," said Nick.

That confused me until I saw what he was talking about. Stark was staring at me weirdly and I just went towards the others but Nick just had to say something about my coat.

"Oh Josephine why don't you take off your coat. I would like to show everyone your powers."

"Alright Nick only for you," I smiled.

I took the coat off and let my wings out which was a relief because my wings were _**huge**_.

"By Odin's beard," shouted Thor.

"Do those actually work," Asked Dr. Banner.

I nodded and demonstrated to him by flying around near the ceiling. They all looked like a child seeing a butterfly for the first time and I giggled. I did a loop de loop and landed perfectly on my feet. I flipped using my wings as leaverage.

I smiled bowing as if I was performing.

"Any questions," I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af6eca498db643e003d058cf6806cb93"Tony raised his hand. I rolled my style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yes Mr. Stark," I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Are you flexible," he asked with a smirk on his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I bent backwards and said with a smile,"Quite."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /This made him hush for he didn't expect me to do anything except answer his question. Also he couldn't really say anything else due to the fact that he passed style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Great job Jo," smirked Natasha as she high-fives me. "Could any of you lead me to my room," I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71c07f9f79e5aa932383a4ea0a8cc478"Dr. Banner, Thor and Mr. Rogers were eager to lead me to my room so I just allowed all of them to. I thanked them and saw that Nick had remembered that I don't like dull rooms. I did my usual routine and put on the same uniform as Natasha that interacts with my powers. As I finished with my uniform the alarm went off with Nick being in the main room area. I never really payed any attention to names of places around here. The guy we were looking for was in Germany. We all headed out to Germany./p 


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Lucida Calligraphy'; color: #222222; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"He sent Natasha, Mr. Rogers, and me to go but I knew that Mr. Starks would make an entrance when we least expect it. We all fought but I didn't use my powers. As I predicted Anthony came but what I did not predict was for the guy to surrender so quickly. On our way back there was a storm the guy and I were looking panicked. Natasha asked him what he was scared of./spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Lucida Calligraphy'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe UI'; color: #222222;"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""It's what comes after," he and I responded at the same time./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"I looked at him for a second meeting his eyes for a moment instantly going into a vision of one of his memories. By this time there was a constant banging against the roof of the jet and I headed towards the prisoner. That's when the hatch opened by Tony and the prisoner was grabbed so I guess I was the closest because he grabbed my arm. I was let go on the way down and unfurled my wings allowing my landing to soften. When I looked up I saw that Tony had tackled Thor as he spoke with Loki./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Loki listen-," said Thor before he was tackled by Tony in his Ironman suit./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""I'm listening," said Loki which caused me to giggle./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"He turned to me and didn't seem to recognize me since my hair was black when I fought him. Now it is back to lavender. I continued to giggle because his face looked like he had just seen an angel./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Hello Loki. How is your plan going so far? I see that you've distracted both your enemy and you 'brother'," I said putting air quotes around Brother./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Who are you my dear," he asked me./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""You'll never know God of Mischief. But I'll just let you call me what you'd like that isn't offensive."/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" Alright how about Lillian with Lily as a nickname," he suggested. I had my microphone on so that they know to call me by a flower nickname even though they have already thought of using a different name for me. I nodded in approval and after he was put in his cuffs again escorted him and the others to the jet. We finally get to the helicarrier and immediately agents ready to take Loki to his holding cell. When Banner and Stark start to try analyzing the scepter that Loki was holding during the fight logic flew out the window the instant the team started to file into the room./span/span/p 


End file.
